Drabble Collection
by EpicFailOnline
Summary: This is a collection of SessKag-centric drabbles I have written for LJ's Dokuga Contest. They vary in length and theme.
1. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

**Title:** Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better  
**Author:** EpicFailOnline  
**Prompt:** Black  
**Genre:** Humour/General  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Summary:** Sesshoumaru is tested.

* * *

"Priestess."

Kagome jumped guiltily. Had he noticed that she was making it a point to walk in the exact place where the shadow of his head fell? It was just something to focus on ... she met Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Eheh, yes?"

"What is that?"

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru's eyes to the object in her left hand. She had given up on it ages ago and started stepping on his head. "This? It's called a rubix cube." He continued to give her his flat look and she held it out for his inspection. "It's a puzzle. You have to get all the same coloured squares on a single side."

Sesshoumaru paused, then took the plastic cube from her. He seemed to weigh it in his hand and then ran a claw along the thick black lines dividing the brightly coloured squares.

"It's pretty hard. Give it a try!" she encouraged brightly. "My best time is four days."

His eyes remained on the puzzle in his palm as he made a soft noise of acknowledgement. He didn't seem to want anything else, so she turned to face forward again.

Several minutes later, she surreptitiously glanced back at him over her shoulder and noted a tiny furrow on his brow. Still working on it. '_I hope he doesn't decide to melt it.'_

"Priestess."

Kagome turned, grateful he had chosen to return it unconquered rather than destroy it for challenging his spatial skills. Her eyes landed on the cube in his hand.

It was perfect.

She raised her eyes to his face and blinked. "How did you ..."

His expression was insultingly bored and quite clearly said, '_Was that meant to be difficult?'_

Kagome couldn't hide her scowl as she took the puzzle back.

She started stepping on his head again.

It was curiously satisfying.


	2. Descent

**Title:** Descent  
**Author:** EpicFailOnline  
**Theme:** Wild  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** How the mighty fall.

* * *

He saw the Priestess fall first. All her beauty and loveliness and goodness and _insides_ spilled out, staining the grass a stygian hue.

He saw the Hanyou fall next. To his knees, trembling, _aching_.

He did not fall; He waited for the steady pulse from the blade is his hand.

-_not yet, not yet-_

He waited.

-_the seconds came and went and pierced him one by one and he bled as _she_ bled and he KNEW he could not-_

Waited.

_-he broke and he drowned - no _burned_ and he FELT– _

The Taiyoukai stood frozen as he fell inside himself.


	3. Relics

**Title:** Relics  
**Author:** EpicFailOnline  
**Prompt:** Second Thoughts  
**Genre:** Humour/General  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 611  
**Summary:** Something Kagome just can't ignore.

* * *

Kagome had already deduced before scaling the peeling white lamppost, clambering along the boughs of a young maple tree then creeping along drainage pipes and jutting brickwork, that the drop to the ground probably wouldn't kill her. In hindsight however, (and given an aerial perspective,) she was suddenly pretty sure a fall may result in something being broken. Like her legs. _'Perhaps,'_ Kagome decided, as she dangled by one hand from a stranger's windowsill, '_this wasn't such a great idea.'_ She gritted her teeth. If she was going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of the year, she wanted to at least know that she hadn't been hallucinating every time she had passed this apartment for the last month. She _had_ to know.

Walking between the Bakurocho subway station and her new job at 8.48am exactly 27 days ago, seeing it had been enough to spill her coffee and scatter her thoughts. That particular second floor window of the upmarket and well appointed apartment building had only been visible to her because she was on a walkway over a busy street intersection. At _just_ the right angle, there was a gap between the trees which lined pavement and allowed the residents extra privacy. What were the odds she would have noticed?

Of course, she hadn't been sure at first. She allowed, after calming down just in time for work and patting her (thankfully black) shirt dry, that she may have been mistaken. There was a distance of several metres between the walkway and the window.

Now, Kagome was making certain. There was no way she could keep walking by without making sure.

She struggled to hoist her body just a little more and craned her neck to peer through the wide window.

Three swords sat in a mahogany-panelled, glass display case. She recognised all three.

Beneath the other two shone the slick, dark sheath of tenseiga. The neat black braiding on the hilt revealing stark white diamonds of bleached animal skin was too familiar to be mistaken, though not as familiar as the sword above it. Tessaiga, hilt ragged and sheath scratched, looked at odds with the others in the case. But Kagome knew, blinking back tears, that it belonged exactly there. The third sword she had not seen frequently, but she knew it all the same. The intricate patterns running along bakusaiga's considerable length were visible in her mind's eye, despite the sheath that currently hid them.

Kagome struggled to get a better grip on the tiny window ledge, but nails of her free hand merely scraped the glass pane and slid from the concrete uselessly. Her sweaty fingers burned and her arms ached; she knew she couldn't hold on any longer. She was slipping.

Kagome looked down, checking which way she would have to lean so that she could avoid landing on the small patch of cracked, uneven concrete.

The window above her opened and she jerked her head back up so suddenly that her whole body twisted and caused her fingers to finally give way. She bit back an instinctive shriek.

Her descent stopped with a jerk as a strong hand darted out and gripped her forearm. Kagome's eyes lingered on the hand, before drifting along the long arm. There was a pair of achingly familiar magenta stripes slashed over the pale wrist. "Sesshoumaru …" she murmured before her eyes reached his face.

His hair was dark and short. His facial markings were absent. But the shape of his jaw, his slashing eyebrows and the colour of his shocked golden eyes were unmistakeable. He stared at her.

She stared back. And smiled.


	4. Seeing Red

**Title:** Seeing Red**  
Author:** EpicFailOnline  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge – Red [Dokuga Contest on LiveJournal]**  
Summary:** He's just a little offended.**  
Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was thoroughly perplexed – something that didn't happen very often. His half-brother's priestess had just offered him … something. The bread in her hand was easy enough to recognise but though the core smelled vaguely like meat, it could not have looked further from it and he could not imagine what animal it had come from. He was curious enough to ask. "What is it?"

"It's called a hot-dog."

Sesshoumaru examined the meat again, noting with a feeling of rising horror it's distinctly phallic shape and the thick, red liquid it was secreting.

He looked over at the group of shard-hunters and very nearly winced as Rin took another hearty bite of her hot-dog, making a sound of appreciation. Inuyasha held one in each hand, oblivious as he consumed them with zeal.

The demon lord felt nauseated. Controlling his tone he asked neutrally, "Is this common cuisine in your time?"

"Oh, yes!" Before he could blink the ridiculously exuberant priestess had launched into explaining an event called a "baseball match", where many hundreds or thousands of humans traditionally consumed hot-dogs. She must have noticed his suddenly ill-hidden displeasure because she froze, paled, then proceeded to blurt, "Oh, it's not _really_ a dog! At least I _think_ it isn't … I mean, I doubt anyone except the manufacturers knows what's actually in them … but people only joke about it having dog in there."

'_Joke?' _He stared at her coolly and briefly considered biting her nervously fluttering hands. Just to adequately express his dissatisfaction. And she was always so _fidgety _anyway; it would be a definite improvement to her person. But he quickly abandoned the idea; it probably wouldn't be conducive to maintaining the fragile peace he had erected with his half-brother for the sake of their mutual goals.

Sesshoumaru idly pondered what other punishments he could arrange, thinking as far back as his own childhood. Eliminating those causing grievous bodily harm and/or death, he was left with depriving her of something she desired (_not _air) and a sound spanking. The latter would also likely not go over well with Inuyasha.

Something in his expression must have triggered her survival instincts, for she gave a nervous laugh and prated, "I-I'm pretty sure there isn't any dog in there. Really. It would probably be illegal, actually. There are laws about not eating dogs where I come from, I think. But not in China, I've heard it's pretty common there. But hot-dogs don't come from China, anyway. They're a Western food." She paused to breathe. "It's just a silly name."

He didn't move, except to narrow his eyes in what was approaching a glower.

She began to back away and her hands started fluttering again. "I guess you're not hungry …"

He watched her retreat to the comfort of her friends.


	5. Citrus

**Title:** Citrus**  
Author:** EpicFailOnline  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge – Orange [Dokuga Contest on LiveJournal]**  
Summary:** He's a little un-terrifying.  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Sesshoumaru already didn't like what she had brought this time, and he had only caught a glimpse.

It was orange. He wasn't at all fond of the lurid colour; Rin wore it because he had never deigned to voice such a dislike aloud, and it was Jaken who had procured her clothing at his oblique command. There was something about the smell too, that bothered him. It almost tickled his nostrils.

The slayer vocalised his question as he averted his eyes to the foliage: "What are these, Kagome?"

"Oranges, they're a fruit. The juice is really sweet and tangy. They're great to eat in summer."

Inuyasha twitched. "Wait a minute, you brought that juice stuff once before; damn crap made my nose itch all day! Get rid of it!"

"I remember, you complained all day too" Kagome replied, a little miffed. "You don't have to eat them, I brought peaches too." She took out a knife and began to cut into the oranges.

Inuyasha covered his nose. "Aw, hell, I'm going for a walk …" he muttered, striding away.

The tingling sensation increased to such a point that Sesshoumaru's breath hitched. He turned with wide eyes to the priestess, who was pulling apart two halves of an orange. He was visited by the strong urge to follow his brother's example and _flee_.

As Kagome began to quarter the orange, a rivulet of juice ran down her wrist.

Everyone froze as a very, _very_ loud sneeze shattered the tranquility of their surroundings. The birds in the surrounding trees squawked and crashed through the canopy overhead as they instinctively took to the sky.

The silence was deafening as everyone slowly turned to look at the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the priestess over the forearm he had automatically raised to stifle the sound, his eyes narrowed into slits, as she stared back with wide eyes.

In the near distance, a half-demon with a death wish began howling with laughter.

Kagome, horrified, scrambled for something to say as Sesshoumaru's expression darkened further. "Bless you?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oranges (and mandarins and tangerines) were regarded as a symbol of wealth and luxury around the 1700's in Japan due to their distant origin (my research tells me that native variations were too sour to eat) and I assume they would only have been rarer earlier on. Either way, I figured our demon lord would be unfamiliar with them as I imagine he skips his 5-9 daily servings of fruits and vegetables.

My friend breeds dogs and she keeps a spray bottle of citrus surface cleaner on hand for when they bother her. She sprays it in their direction and they sneeze or snuffle and whine and usually run away.


End file.
